the Story of the Genius Delinquent & the Enforcer
by JustWriter2
Summary: AU Zane thinks about his confusing day, his thoughts revolving mostly around the enforcer. This is based on the interactions between Zane and Jo on EUReKA's 4x04 "The Story of O2" as well as a few a few moments from the previous episodes.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own SyFy's EUReKA or its characters or the events from the mentioned television show.

* * *

* * *

"**The Story of the Genius Delinquent and the Enforcer"** by _JustWriter_

"_First class and fancy free; she's high society._

_She's got the best of everything._

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?_

_She's perfect as she can be; why should I even bother?_

_'Cause she's so high, high above me; she's so lovely._

_She's so high; like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite._

_She's so high, high above me._

_She comes to speak to me; I freeze immediately 'cause what she says sounds so unreal."_

**_- Tal Bachman, "She's So High"_**

Zane always had trouble sleeping whenever he had a puzzle that he couldn't solve. This time his radio was making the problem worse, and he couldn't relax with Tal Bachman's, "She's So High," playing softly in the background. So he got up and opened a new box of cookies that he mysteriously hadn't eaten yet.

As he was popping cookies into his mouth he thought about earlier when he'd been flying his Sky Cruiser, well actually GD's Sky Cruiser, but that was just semantics he scolded himself. He'd gotten really dizzy and suddenly crashed into a black object that exploded along with his prototype. Miraculously he was unharmed, well he'd thought so until he'd gone sober from the sky high and discovered the bruising along his legs and back. But anyway if he remembered correctly, Jo had gotten in his purview more than once today; first when she thought that he was being an idiot and he supposed that he probably _was_ acting like one, and then when he'd fallen from his perch.

First General Boy'sMarsh was insisting he get sent back to prison and then Fargo's little enforcer had said something along the lines of defending him, _HIM_! He still didn't get it and asking her about it later had only given him more questions. She was acting like she actually _cared_ about him and it was absolutely absurd! Not once had she ever indicated that she even _liked_ him in any sort of way.

He thought back on that day when he'd been locked up in the town's dinky jail cell and she'd been scolding him about letting GD property escape from the labs and becoming a nuisance to other scientists who didn't know how to handle them and then suddenly she'd been cut off. He'd been admiring the design of the old cell so he hadn't seen her leave; come to think of it he hadn't _heard_ her leave either; she was just gone.

Fifteen minutes later she was back in a new set of festive 40's military clothing that he thought really didn't flatter her and she'd said a bunch of things that hadn't made sense. This was the first time that she'd ever called him Zane in stead of Donovan. What had she been on about; yes she'll marry him? He'd thought that she'd been jesting but had she actually been serious? Then suddenly he recalled her stricken expression afterwards. It had been plaguing his thoughts since it had happened.

Now today in the car he'd been about to tell her that he was suspicious of how she'd been acting lately when suddenly they'd both lost consciousness, although the car speeding up had jerked him awake and he'd had enough presence of mind to skid the car into a stop before he fell back unconscious. When he came to his head had been resting in her lap of all places. He silently admitted to himself that it would have been nice if his bruises on his back hadn't been aggravated and his muscles strained by his position.

Staring forlornly at the empty package of cookies he tossed the remains of the package into the proper waste cans and then he pulled off his shirt and began doing pushups in order to tire himself out enough to fall asleep. It didn't work though because his mind was still occupied.

Seriously though, in what universe would he and she get along well enough to even consider one another as life mates? Well their interactions today certainly indicated that perhaps they'd get along well enough to be friends and he definitely found her attractive when she wasn't being annoying. Nowadays she's been sarcastic, then angry, then apologetic, and then sweet; and confusingly enough he'd decided to start calling her something other than those sarcastic nicknames of his. She'd practically frozen in shock when he'd called her, 'Jo-Jo.' Perhaps there was a horrible memory attached to that nickname?

He'd lost count of how many pushups he'd done so he decided to stop. Breathing heavily and sweat glistening on his defined chest and arms, he thought back to what happened at GD with the RSS. He'd been thinking of her a lot then too; hadn't he? Why _was_ he thinking so much of her anyway? Unable to answer this he drifted into an exhausted sleep on his living room carpet.

* * *

**

* * *

A/N****:** So yeah, he still won't admit his feelings for Jo to himself. ^-^' I surprised myself, I'm usually leaning on canon like a crutch but this time I didn't even watch the episode more than twice before completing this. I put a lot of myself into this Zane, even though I don't do pushups in the middle of the night; a lot of this is what I do when I can't sleep. I also only eat like four cookies, not the whole package but Zane's a guy so I'm compensating for the realistic male appetite. I run, but guys are always doing pushups; and Niall Matter has _really_ nice biceps and he, Zane, had to get those from some weird habit; it's not like he goes to Eureka's gym with how busy he is in the labs at GD.


End file.
